


Lined Up

by Dreamin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Meet-Cute, Pepperony - Freeform, Prompt Fill, both of them are 15, it depends on if you ask Tony or Pepper, or Meet-Annoying, two Harry Potter fans find each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: November 18th, 2005. Fifteen-year-old Pepper Potts is in line to seeHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. The boy in line ahead of her is obnoxious but kinda cute.





	Lined Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake.

“Seriously? A full Hagrid costume?” the boy sitting next to her asked no one in particular.

Pepper Potts rolled her eyes and went back to re-reading. _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ wasn’t an easy book to lug around, but there was nothing she wanted to read more while she waited in line for the movie. Her hardcover copy was so heavy that she couldn’t hold it up to read for very long, so she settled for sitting cross-legged and having the open book in her lap.

It was the Friday before Thanksgiving and Pepper, this annoying boy just ahead of her, and, it seemed, half the city were in line to see the first showing. The line snaked from its designated starting point all the way across the wide theater lobby. Pepper and this boy were right in the middle. He made another remark about a girl of about six who was dressed as Hermione.

“Knock it off,” Pepper said tersely. _Thank God she’s too far away to hear him._ “She’s just a little kid, Hermione’s probably her favorite character. What’s wrong with being excited about something that makes you happy? Or do you think people should make fun of everything, like you?”

“Hey,” he said, holding his hands up defensively. “I didn’t mean anything by it. I’m just having fun.”

“It’s not fun for people who have to listen to you,” she muttered. “Keep your comments to yourself.” She went back to her book and got through half a page before a hand snuck onto the page, the fingers wiggling at her. Pepper turned to glare at its owner. “What?”

“Talk to me,” the boy said, grinning. “I just realized we go to school together – I’d recognize that red ponytail anywhere.” He raised his hand a bit. “Tony Stark.”

“Oh, you’re that rich kid,” she said, unimpressed. She brushed his hand away then went back to reading.

“‘That rich kid?’” he asked, mock-wounded. “I happen to be the richest kid in school, and the smartest.”

She smirked, her eyes still on the page. “No, I believe the title of Smartest Kid in School belongs to Virginia Potts.”

Tony scoffed. “That nerd? Straight A’s aren’t everything. You’ve got to get a D once in a while to balance them out.”

Giving up on her book, she looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“Yes.” He grinned. “Look at me. I’ve been in detention as often as I’ve been on the honor roll. What’s Virginia Potts done except study her life away?”

“Listened to a spoiled rich kid talk about himself while she waited in line for _Goblet of Fire_ ,” she deadpanned.

His eyes widened slightly then he grinned at her cheekily. “Nice to finally meet you, Virginia.”

“Save it,” she muttered, though she couldn’t help a small smile. “And I prefer Pepper.”

“So, Pep, what’s your House?” Tony asked as he leaned against the wall. “Wait, let me guess – Ravenclaw.”

She nodded. “And you belong in Slytherin.”

He grinned proudly. “I belong in any House except Hufflepuff – too lazy.”

She raised an eyebrow. “I seriously doubt you’re brave enough for Gryffindor.”

“Hey!” This time he actually seemed wounded. “I’ll have you know I defended a kid from a huge bully just last week.”

“That’s not brave, that’s just being a decent human being.”

He lowered his voice. “The bully was a teacher.”

It was her turn to be surprised. “So, you’re the one who got Ellis fired.” Mr. Ellis, their high school’s geography teacher, was known for having no sympathy for any of his students, no matter what the situation was. The final straw, from what Pepper had heard, was Ellis not giving an extension to a student whose mother had died suddenly. Instead, the man berated the poor girl in front of her entire class for not having her project done on time. Pepper had wanted to stand up to Ellis before but didn’t have the courage.

“Technically, he got himself fired, all I did was report him.” He stretched out his legs. “Favorite HP book? I assume you’ve read them all.”

Pepper couldn’t help a small smile. “ _Chamber of Secrets_. It’s also my favorite of the movies so far.”

Tony grinned. “That was going to be my next question. Why that one?”

“It has my favorite scene.” She pretended to read her book again.

“Don’t leave me hanging, Red.”

She looked up at him, grinning. “Snape and Lockhart dueling.”

Tony laughed. “Okay, yeah, that’s a good one.”

“What about you?”

“ _Goblet of Fire_ – Harry saving everybody during the first task even though he didn’t have to.”

“Yeah, but he didn’t know that.”

“That’s what makes him a hero.”

Pepper smiled a bit. “Maybe you do belong in Gryffindor after all, Tony Stark.”

His cheeks turned faintly pink. “Um, thanks. Hey, do you want to sit with me when we finally get in there?”

“Sure.”

“Then we could, um, talk about the movie after? Burger King’s just across the parking lot. Unless, that is, you have to go home right after.”

“I can text my dad that I’m having dinner after the movie, he won’t mind. What about your parents?”

“They’re in Cabo, I just have to tell Jarvis.”

“Who’s that, your uncle?”

“Practically. He’s my butler.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and started texting.

Pepper took the time to call her father. By the time both of them were done, the line was moving as people were allowed to take their seats.

Tony grinned at her as they got up. “Ready for this, Pepper?”

She grinned back. “I do believe I am.”


End file.
